


Secrets Revealed

by sciencefictionfanatic



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictionfanatic/pseuds/sciencefictionfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John starts a new school where he meets his roommate, Sherlock Holmes. their quick acclimation of each other takes an unexpected turn in a few days when Sherlock's secrets are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from but I wrote it a while ago. Never actually planned to write something like this. Apparently I'm just good at writing dark fics.
> 
> John: regular  
> Sherlock: Italicized  
> Flashback: Bold

I awoke to the light beaming through my window. I heard my sister Harry fighting with her girlfriend in the next room. She had come to stay with us when she couldn’t find a job in time to pay the rent for her flat. They had kicked her out so she took up her old room until she got back on her feet.

Other than the fighting, it was a nice, quiet morning. Mum was downstairs making breakfast and Dad was a tour in Afghanistan. My bags were packed next to my door as I got up and go dressed. I was going to Baskerville Academy Boarding School this morning. Sadly, not the first boarding school I’ve gone to. I went downstairs and ate breakfast.

Harry came down half an hour later, with a scowl, and barked at me to get my things in the car. I had butterflies in my stomach. I wouldn’t see my mom for a good while. I picked up my stuff, put it in the car, and nervously, but quickly, sat in the car. We backed up and drove in the direction of Baskerville Academy, my new life, as I leaned back and closed my eyes to calm my nerves.

***          *          ***

_I woke up scared for my life. The light from my window indicated that_ he _was no longer in my room. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was finally going to Baskerville Academy. It was my only escape from_ him _, at least during the week. Last night had been a particularly bad night._

**He _had come into my room late when I was almost asleep. I heard my door quietly close and the lock click. I jumped upright on my bed just to be pushed back down by_ him _._ He _was a monster. I tried to cry out for help but_ he _covered my mouth with_ his _hand._ He _did this every once in a while. I never truly knew when_ he _would come. I only knew that_ he _ruined my life. Mycroft never knew because he was adored._**

**He _always had duct tape with_ him _to put over my mouth to keep me quiet as_ he _held down my hands. I tried to pull free but_ his _grip was too strong. I tried to yell but it came out muffled and quiet. The pain wracked through my body as_ he _pushed. I squirmed to break free but_ he _told me it would hurt less if I kept still. I stopped moving hoping that_ he _was right and it would be over soon._ **

**He _lied._ He _always lied. It hurt more. I had always thought that it was supposed to feel good. That was before it started a couple years ago. I had been so wrong. It felt like_ he _was ripping me apart. Once_ he _was sure I was in so much pain I wouldn’t be able to do anything,_ he _touched me. In places that made me feel dirty._ He _always chuckled to himself as I cried out in pain and betrayal. After a couple minutes,_ he _was done._**

**He _ripped off the duct tape but I was too tired to cry out. That’s when_ he _started to beat me._ He _told me I wasn’t worth anything. I was trash._ He _hit me with_ his _fist and_ his _belt. After what seemed like forever,_ he _left and closed the door softly. I had curled into a ball and cried,_ his _release stained my thighs and my bed sheets._**

_Once I got dressed, I grabbed my bags and put them in the hall next to the door. My brother’s stuff was already there. Mother was gone on a business trip so it was just me, Mycroft, and my father. My clothes covered my bruises and welts and cuts from last night’s beatings. My father and Mycroft were having a deep conversation when I entered the kitchen. My father handed me my very small breakfast, told me I needed to lose weight, and completely ignored me._

_How could he act like nothing happened? He acted as if he had never done anything inappropriate with me or beat me. I was sick of it but afraid to tell anyone or do anything about it. I was afraid he would do it again or even worse. He always did it again. It was always worse. After breakfast Mycroft drove both of us to the school. I put my emotionless face on so no one could see my pain or relief._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John: regular  
> Sherlock: Italicized

I closed the door and got my stuff out of the trunk. I waved to Harry as she sped away without looking back. I strode into the office with my stuff. I received my room number, key, and my class schedule. As I turned around to leave, a tall boy with curly black hair strode in. He looked like a cold, closed person. I scooted around him and went to find my room, 221 building B.

No one was in the room so I got to pick my bed. I picked the one on the right. I set my stuff down and collapsed on the bed. There was a school meeting that afternoon but no school until tomorrow. I sighed in relief and closed my eyes, sucking in the sounds of other kids finding their rooms.

***          *          ***

_When we arrived at the school, I got my stuff and walked away from Mycroft as fast as I could. I strode into the office almost running in a boy with short, sandy blonde hair. He scooted his way around me and left. I got my room and class schedule. I knew exactly where it was because it was on the same floor as Mycroft’s room. I had visited a couple times and walked past the room._

_The kid I had almost run into in the office was my roommate. As soon as I entered he sat up and looked at me. I set my stuff on the floor next to the bed on the left and sat down. My roommate got up and extended his hand to me._

_“I’m John Watson.” I shook his hand mumbled my name clear enough for him to understand. This week I knew we would be gathering to bond with our roommates._

_I got up and went into the bathroom. I took my shirt off and examined my injuries. I would be sore for a day or two. I knew I already had enemies here at this all boy school. I always did. They always beat me like my father did but I could handle them more than_ him _. I secretly hoped it wouldn’t get worse._

_I put my uniform on and walked out of the bathroom. I didn’t know how I would get around my roommate with my coping methods. I couldn’t show anyone my body because of the bruises of beatings and scars of my coping. I hoped I didn’t have gym this year. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. I could feel John’s eyes on me but I didn’t care. I was finally as safe as I could get._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John: regular  
> Sherlock: Italicized

            Sherlock was strange and secluded. He didn’t talk much and avoided eye contact. For the few brief moments after I met him, I saw fear flash across his face and disappear to be replaced by a blank expression. When he lay down he looked at ease with relief and kept that expression as he fell asleep. I quietly got up and compared schedules. We had all the same classes which was good. I would at least know somebody in this school.

I lay back down on my bed with a book. I read uninterrupted for a couple hours. Then Sherlock started having a fit in his sleep. He was mumbling things like “dad no” and crying out softly. I got up and tried to shake him awake but he wouldn’t wake up. I opened his stuff to see if he took anything that might not let him wake up form a dream. I found a syringe on the top of his stuff.

I was shocked. He took drugs, he wouldn’t wake up, and he was starting to get louder and worse. I kept shaking him and I could see him trying to come awake but he couldn’t. I shouted his name and his eyes burst open, fear flooding them. I sighed in relief and jumped when someone knocked on our door.

***          *          ***

            He _was there again._ He _was in my room._ He _was holding me down and giving me pain. Then_ he _was beating me. It was the night before. Someone shouted my name and was shaking me. I opened my eyes and John was leaning over me with a worried face. He sighed and jumped when a knock sounded on the door._

_I closed my eyes and tried to quit shaking. John opened the door and I heard Mycroft saying something about yelling coming from this room. I opened my eyes and stood up. I noticed immediately that my stuff was open and the syringe I had used this morning out in the open. I covered it and went to the door. I closed the door on Mycroft and ignored the shocked expression on Johns face. I lay down on my bed with my knees pointed to the ceiling._

_I knew that John wanted to know what happened but stopped himself asking. I was glad he did. I didn’t want to talk about it. He would never be a true friend if I told him now. At that moment I wanted and needed a friend the most. I was already dreading the weekend looming ahead._

_The school meeting was in a couple minutes but neither of us felt like going. We both knew the rules because we had both been to boarding schools before. I could tell he had been to one before because he was at ease. I soon fell asleep and woke up without another incident the next morning._

***          *          ***

Sherlock’s brother, Mycroft, had come to see what the yelling was about. He was about to come in when Sherlock came up and slammed the door in his face. What the hell was wrong with my roommate? He just went and laid down again I wanted to ask what that was all about but his expression stopped me.

It looked like he was sick of the world. He fell asleep again so I sat down to read my book again. We never went to the meeting or dinner. Sherlock was still sound asleep when I turned out the light and closed my eyes. We both were in a dreamless sleep until the next morning. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft: regular  
> Sherlock: Italicized

_I got up half an hour before John. I quickly left because I didn’t was to explain my oddness of the day before even though we had only known each other for about a day. I headed to the major class a few minutes early after catching a quick apple from the cafeteria. John walked in after the majority of the class was there. I sat all the way in the back and out of sight. I just wanted to be alone. John found me anyway and sat down next to me._

_We didn’t make eye contact until we had to start working on our assignment. Our assignment was to take the list of question our teachers had made and write down our roommates answers to them. It was extremely boring and dull, even for the teachers. We made eye contact and I got up and left. It wasn’t due ‘til the end of the week and I didn’t wasn’t him knowing anything about me because personal secret stuff might accidently come out. Some other kids came out but the majority stayed for a couple more minutes._

_I hid in a bathroom stall until I knew the majority of the kids were in their rooms. I walked out of the stall just as three of the most dreadful kids came in. They were only three of the kids that tormented me in every school I ever went to. I couldn’t help thinking, ‘not today.’ The leader was Jim Moriarty and he had his two henchmen with him._

_“It’s pointless to run isn’t it,” I said._

_“Yes it is,” said Moriarty. He flicked his hand and one of his henchmen pu tan out of order sign on the door and locked it. I prepared myself for another beating. With another flick of the wrist, I was pummeled to the ground. His henchmen punched and kicked me until I lost my breath and was bleeding._

_They stopped and pulled me to my feet. One pulled my sleep up and stuck a needle in, Moriarty just grinned. When the contents of the needle were in my bloodstream, I was shoved against the wall. This was something new that I had not been expecting. Not only was this happening at home but they were starting to do it at school as well. Only when I thought my life couldn’t get worse._

_I was starting to black out and was vaguely aware of my pants being pulled down. The last thing I remember was the pain of my body feeling like it was ripping apart as everything went black._

***          *          ***

I heard someone yelling my name but did not know in which direction it was coming from. Lestrade almost ran into me while calling my name. His worried expression told me something was wrong. He told me what happened right away without me having to ask.

“I saw three kids run out of the bathroom laughing. I walked in and found Sherlock on the floor passed out and bleeding with his pants around his knees,” said Lestrade.

“Go get John Watson. That’s his roommate in room 221. We need help carrying him up there,” I said as we ran to the bathroom. He ran off in the direction of my brother’s room while I continued to run to the bathroom.

When I got there I saw what Lestrade had said was true. I pulled up his pants and tried to wake him up. He was unresponsive. Just as Lestrade and John burst in, I noticed a needle lying in the trash can. I immediately knew that those three boys had done it or the needle would have been in Sherlock’s hand and his pants would not have been around his knees. I put the needle in my pocket and we all three picked up Sherlock and carried him to his bed. We told John to text us if he was awake. Lestrade and I ran to the nurse’s office to bring her to Sherlock. Just as we got there, John texted:

> From: John Watson
> 
> To: Mycroft
> 
> He is awake but not coherent. JW

We said all that happened and johns text to the nurse. It took her half an hour to get everything she might need and another 15 minutes to get back to the room. When we walked in, Sherlock was out again and John had a horrified expression on his face. The nurse started ordering us about. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John: regular

It was weird to see Sherlock passed out like this. In our room, he woke up a couple minutes after Mycroft and Lestrade ran to the nurses. He started talking randomly. It was more than he said since we met the day before. He said horrifying things that explained why he seemed so cut off from the world. I wasn’t sure if he actually knew what he was saying.

“Sherlock. What happened?”

“My dad.”

“What is going on?”

“Don’t let my dad come near. Keep him away.”

“Why don’t you want your dad near?”

“Beat me. Hurt me. Hurt my insides.” His head was rolling side to side. His mind was definitely not here.

“Why’d he hurt you? How?”

“Good for nothing. Beat me.” There was some silence. I could not believe it. He began talking again about stuff I never thought could happen to anyone like him. “Want to say I am a virgin. Dad took care of that.”

“How?” I looked at Sherlock in horror.

“Came in at night and did. Mum and Mycroft never knew. Used duct tape to keep me from yelling loud. Beat me after.”

“Did you tell anyone?”

“No. Took drugs and cut. Felt better after.” There was another short pause. I was too shocked and horrified to speak to anymore. “Don’t tell anyone. Never have a break. Moriarty does what dad did. Never have a break.” With that he passed out again.

The Lestrade, Mycroft, and the nurse, Mrs. Hudson, came in. Mrs. Hudson started giving orders for us to follow.

I was to take off his shirt and Lestrade was to take off his pants. She needed to look at all his injuries while Mycroft wet a towel for her. , Sherlock was covered in bruises, welts, cuts, and scars. It was horrific. Up his arms were several self-made cuts while the others were made by different people. There were ones that looked a couple days old and some that looked brand new.

I could see bruises made by fists and welts made by a belt. Now I knew why he changed in the bathroom. I could tell which ones were made by his father. They were bigger and older. I instantly felt sorry for him. I wanted to be his friend because he seemed like he had none. After the nurse had done her work, she called for an ambulance because he had had a drug put in his system.

Mycroft gave her the needle he found. That made since because Sherlock told me a lot of things that he wouldn’t have told me without a drug. People gathered around as Sherlock was put in the ambulance and taken to the hospital. I was going to be his friend and Sherlock could do nothing about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock: regular

I woke up and everything was white. I could tell I was in a hospital because of the smell of disinfectant. How had I gotten here? How had I gotten out of the bathroom? I wondered if I came to and said anything to anybody. I would have to ask when I got back to the school. I felt some weird relief of my shoulders. I know I told somebody about something but who and what. Now I was afraid.

Later that day, John came to visit. I had no idea why except for the fact that he was my roommate. I saw the worried expression on his face and I knew that he was the one I had told something to.

“Why are you here?”

“Because we need to talk. I don’t think you remember but you were in our room yesterday before you got sent here.”

“I know I told you something but the last think I remember is being in the bathroom.” I shuddered a little at the memory.

“Yeah. You told me things that I’m guessing you wouldn’t have told had you not had that drug in your system.”

“What did I tell you?”

“Stuff about your dad.” I froze. He was never supposed to know about that. “The nurse had to see if you were hurt badly after you told me stuff and passed out again. I saw the marks on your body from before you came to school and after and what you did to yourself.”

“What exactly did I tell you?”

“What your dad did to you and not very much on how. You also told me you cut and do drugs to cope. What did he do to you?”

“If you want to know, you have to see it happen yourself.”

“I want to be your friend since it seems you don’t have any. You need someone to talk to. I can be that person.”

“If you want to know what happened, come with me to my house this weekend. Nothing will happen to you if you hide.” Tears rolled down my face. “I’m glad I finally have a friend.” I started sobbing and John took me in his arms. It felt good to finally have a friend.

“I will come with you this weekend. I need to see what he does so I know how to help you.” I smiled and my crying stopped. They let me out an hour later and we both went back to school but didn’t go to any classes. The school let us since we had both been traumatized.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John: regular  
> Sherlock: Italicized

I was going to spend the weekend with Sherlock. I felt that it would be traumatizing us both. When I got to his house, I could see why no one could hear him. His house and room were huge. Their bedrooms were scattered all over the house. Sherlock had two beds in his room. He told me to sleep under the other one so his dad wouldn’t hurt me too. All I had to do was crawl out from under and hide behind the headboard and I had a full side view of his bed.

Sherlock’s dad knew I was here but thought I was sleeping in a different room. By the time we had to go to sleep, I was too nervous. Sherlock fell right asleep but I hid behind the headboard like I was supposed to when his dad came in. I just couldn’t sleep. I knew Sherlock was fully asleep but I heard the door open, close, and lock. I peeked out from behind the headboard. His dad was quietly making his way to a sleeping Sherlock.

Sherlock jumped when his dad got on the bed. He clamped his hand down on Sherlock’s mouth and pulled a strip of duct tape off his pants and put it on Sherlock’s mouth as he took his hand away. Sherlock struggled but his dad sat on top of him. He pulled both of their pants off and held onto his wrists to keep him from escaping. The bed started to move as his dad pushed. Sherlock squirmed, struggling to get free and far away from his dad. He tried crying out but it was muffled.

It was still loud enough for me to hear. I could do nothing. Sherlock told me not to interfere. He didn’t want to see me get hurt. I saw tears on his face as pain rocked through his body. I watched helplessly as his dad touched him as he pushed. I heard a groan from Sherlock and his back arched involuntarily. I know he hated it but his body loved it. It was just how the body worked. This went on for quiet sometime until his dad pulled out and stopped.

He put his pants on but took off his belt. He whipped it on Sherlock. I watched as he tried to cry out but the duct tape stopped it. After a couple minutes he dropped the belt and punched and kicked and dragged his son onto the floor. Finally he left. Sherlock was lying half naked on the floor, crying. When I was sure his dad was gone I ran over to Sherlock. I took the duct tape of and held him as he cried.

I knew he had forgotten about me ‘til I helped him. I felt incredibly sorry for him. His life would never be as it should be. I helped into his pants and into his bed. He wouldn’t let go of me so I was forced to sleep next to him. At that moment I knew that I liked him more than a friend. I actually loved him and wanted to protect him from everything. He could never come back here again as long as he had me.

 ***          *          ***  

_I woke up holding John in my arms. I had forgotten him throughout the ordeal He comforted me and stayed with me. I knew I had a true friend._


End file.
